Jaded
by DragonFireOKN
Summary: Consider Saphira as your payment to the Menoa Tree." Eragon forgets his debt to the Menoa tree and now Saphira's soul is in danger. All Eragon and Saphira want is a peaceful life alone and to leave Alagaesia. Unfortunately, it isn't that easy. EraXSaphira
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own, in any way, anything in this story

Disclaimer: I don't own, in any way, anything in this story. (With the exception of OCs.)

Author's Note: The reason I am writing this story is because I had to draw a paper out of a hate for English at school and you had to write a fanfic of the story you got. Luckily for me, I drew _Eragon_.

Note: This takes place after book 4.

**Jaded, chapter I**

**Cruel Fate**

It was steadily growing darker as Eragon Shadeslayer glanced out the window to his right. Nasuada had called yet another meeting involving the future of Alagaesia and this one was just as boring to him as the last. In order to sort out the mess that Galbatorix had created, several persons had been chosen to govern a certain part of the former empire. Though Eragon had been offered a job on several occasions, he always turned it down. At the moment, his future wasn't what was on his mind. Ever since Shruikan and Thorn's deaths, Saphira had become very depressed, for good reason. Now there were no possible mates for her.

"Eragon" Nasuada said, staring at him from across the large, circular table.

"Oh, sorry, my mind was drifting off."

"Indeed. We were just talking about who would rule in Uru'bean."

"My lady, it is not my will to become a ruler."

Nasuada sighed before getting to her feet and walking towards Eragon. "Eragon, we all know how Saphira feels, that we cannot help."

Anger filled Eragon's thoughts and he clenched his fists in rage. "None of you know how she feels!" he yelled, jumping to his feet.

Without another word, Eragon walked passed many of the unfamiliar faces, still fuming. He quickly exited the room and walked down the stairway before pushing the large doors open and strolling out into the courtyard. He needed not call Saphira. He knew where she was.

After several minutes of walking, he reached the hillside where Saphira had dug out a small dais that served as her bed. He approached her slowly and placed his right hand on her snout. She opened on eye slowly and peered up at him. _Good morning little one._

_Saphira, it's nearly an hour after sundown. _

_Oh…sorry…I've been here all day and lost track of the time._

Upon looking her over, he noticed almost at once how thin she had gotten. _When was the last time you ate, Saphira?_

_Last week…_

_Saphira! You're starving yourself!_

_No…I just don't have the energy to fly…_

_Fine, I'll go get something for you._

_No…you don't need to…_

Eragon didn't respond. He knew that she wasn't joking about not having the energy to fly. He normally had huge amounts of energy stored from Saphira. Now he felt nearly nothing.

It didn't take long for him to find a group of deer. Normally he wouldn't hunt using magic, but Saphira's situation was serious. With one swift spell he killed five of the largest bucks and lifted them above his head. The trip back was a hard one since he didn't have the energy he used to have.

As he approached, he noticed that she had fallen back asleep. Eragon quickly woke her and placed the group of deer next to her snout. _Saphira, you must eat._

She gave him a long look but eventually began to nibble at the meat. After she had finished the first, it was clear that she was regaining some of her strength. _Thank you Eragon._

It only took Saphira a few minutes to finish the meal and she seemed a bit more lively than before. _Eragon…why did he have to destroy the emerald egg? Galbatorix knew my race would die without it._

_He was an evil man Saphira. It's a good thing we're rid of him now._

_What are we going to do now?_

_I am going to keep my promise to you. We are going to leave Alagaesia and search for more dragons._

Eragon's answer shocked Saphira slightly. She wasn't expecting him to leave all of the people he cared about for her. _Are you sure?_

_I've never been less sure. This land has been ravaged by fire and pain. The elven forests have been nearly burned to the ground and thousands are dead._

_When will we leave, little one?_

_Late tomorrow. You'll have plenty of time to regain your strength. I should probably be heading back, I'm already in enough trouble with Nasuada._

Eragon gave Saphira one last look before turning to leave.

_Little one?_

_Yes, Saphira?_

Eragon yelped as he felt himself being lifted into the air. Saphira carefully place him in the center of the dais and curled around him protectively. _You can sleep here tonight. _

Eragon chuckled to himself and rested his head against her underbelly. _Night, Saphira._

_Sleep well, little one._

**Far Away:**

_So, they think they can leave without fulfilling their promise? Well, the one that caused me harm will pay dearly for this crime. I am the wisest being in the land and I shall not be ignored by Eragon and Saphira. They will not get away without giving me what they owe._

**Eragon/Saphira**

Several hours had past since Eragon and Saphira fell asleep. Little did they know that they were being watched by several shadowy creatures that were closing in on all sides.

_Eragon! Wake up!_

Saphira's instincts had kicked in at the last moment as she felt something beginning to slip around her neck. Unfortunately, one of the creatures had been able to tie a knot of what looked like roots around her snout, preventing her from scorching them.

Eragon jumped to his feet but was quickly grabbed by one of the monsters and had his arms pinned behind him. _Saphira!_

For their size, the creatures seemed to be extremely strong. They had now successfully tied Saphira down. What appeared to be the largest creature slowly approached Eragon and began to speak. _Consider her as your payment to the great Menoa Tree. _

Without another word, the creatures, along with Saphira, vanished into the darkness.

Author's Note: I'm back with my infamous cliffhangers! Please Review!


	2. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: Before you guys say, update your other stories before this one, I have started three new chapters for three of my older stories.

**Jaded, chapter II**

**Broken**

Saphira was in an unconscious state in the elven forests on the opposite side of Alagaesia than Eragon. However, in her mind, she could feel a presence engulfing her. Surrounding her mind was a dark presence that was seemingly trying to force through her mental barrier. _W-what's happening?_

_Silence, dragon. This is your punishment for harming me and not returning to settle our agreement. _Saphira recognized the voice instantly as the Menoa trees'.

_Where is Eragon? You said you weren't going to hurt us. I am the last female dragon in this land. You wouldn't dare hurt him in fear of killing me._

_Eragon is of no concern to you. That little bond of yours with him is pathetic. Soon, it will be broken and the only thing you'll need to be concerned with is giving me your energy. You see, when you attacked me, you harmed my life processes and I cannot heal the forests anymore. Originally, I was simply going to provide you and your rider with the information to cure me and to assist in healing the trees of Alagaesia. Now, I'll just use you instead of healing myself. Dragons carry an unlimited amount of magic. You just need to know how to exploit it. To make a long story short, I'm forging a new bond with you so I can use your energy._

Before Saphira could retort, she felt pain shoot through her mental state and she drifted off into the farthest reaches of her conscious.

**Eragon POV:**

Morning had arrived where Eragon was but he had spent the night traveling. He didn't know where Saphira had been taken but he knew who could tell him. Ellesmera was a long journey, but nothing would hold him back from getting Saphira back from the Menoa tree.

As he walked, worry began to flood through his thoughts. Being so far away, he couldn't sense, let alone talk to his dragon. _How am I supposed to fight a being tha-_

Suddenly, a bright light appeared in front of him, causing him to shield his eyes with his hands. Stumbling back, Eragon reached for Brisingr but found his arm unable to move.

_You'll have no need for that. Listen to me, human. This concerns both yours and the dragoness Saphira's life._

_Who-who are you?_

_I am one of the ancient dragon spirits. I was chosen to deliver these to you. One will help you with saving your dragon's life. The other will save our race. Use them wisely._

Eragon saw two shiny objects emerge from the bright light before it vanished abruptly leaving him alone on the grassy plain. In front of him lay one emerald green stone, and another jet black stone.

Author's Note: I have a part two to this chapter but I thought I'd leave you with that for now.

And I'll give you something to laugh at too. *I expect very little laughter however.*

(Drake is my name by the way, its short for Draco.)

***

Saphira: "So what has taken you so long to update? It seems like you always delay updating a story for ages."

Drake: "I know, but I've been very busy with my school work."

Saphira: "No you haven't! You've been distracted by that Wii and PS3 sitting in your room!"

Drake: "Er…..well, I have had a lot of work…but I guess I could put away Madden for a few days to update…."

Saphira: "Very well, I'll see you later, I'm going hunting."

*Saphira flies off*

Drake: *snickers* "She's so gullible."


End file.
